Hundric
thumb|Portret Hundrica. Hundric - barbarzyńca (generał), jeden z głównych antagonistów kampanii "Chwała dni minionych" w Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Opis O jego przeszłości przed Rozliczeniem niewiele wiadomo oprócz tego, że plemię berserkera Wulgara - doradcy humanitarnego przywódcy barbarzyńskiego Waerjaka - walczyło niegdyś u jego boku. Już wtedy wyróżniał się niepohamowanym łakomstwem, stawiając ponad wszystko swoje potrzeby gastronomiczne nad ważne sprawy, czego dał wyraz w jednej z bitew, kiedy zabronił swoim siłom atakować wroga, dopóki nie skończy swojego śniadania. Wulfric określił go mianem "głupca". Jednak mimo tego niepozornego pobłażliwego wrażenia Hundric w rzeczywistości odznaczał się dobrą kondycją fizyczną i szybkością mimo posiadania tłustego brzucha. Cechowała go poza tym niesłychane okrucieństwo równoczesne z jego tchórzliwą naturą. Po Rozliczeniu stał się jednym z najpotężniejszych, najgroźniejszych i najbardziej bestialskich przywódców barbarzyńskich. Dorównywał mu w tym jedynie jeszcze bardziej okrutny, lecz grzeszący większą inteligencją i opanowaniem inny wódz Vogel Karkołamacz. W swej ekstremalnej demoralizacji nie wahał się posuwać do całkowitej eksterminacji własnych wrogów, np. doprowadził do wymordowania plemienia Odyńcowej Racicy, zabijając nie tylko wszystkich mężczyzn, ale i kobiety oraz dzieci. Przedtem przypuścił atak znienacka i bez wypowiedzenia wojny. Z pogromu ocalał tylko jeden młody myśliwy, Daeric, który zreferował wszystko Waerjakowi i jego opiekunowi Tarnumowi. Doszczętnie oburzeni takim przykładem zezwierzęcenia przystąpili do spacyfikowania Hundrica i Vogla, kiedy ci zaczęli zagrażać kierowanej przez Waerjaka wspólnocie barbarzyńców, w której struktury społeczno-polityczne miały opierać się na demokratycznych, honorowych i uczciwych zasadach. Po unieszkodliwieniu wojowników Hundrica zgromadzonych w jego bazach Waerjak postanowił pokonać Hundrica w walnej bitwie z pomocą małego podstępu. W okolicy, w któej miałą się odbyć rozstrzygająca bitwa, kazał rozgłosić, że w lokalnej gospodzie podawana jest najsoczystsza dziczyzna w całym kraju. Fortel się udał tylko połowicznie: co prawda Hundric uwierzył w tę bzdurę i ze swoją gwardią przyboczną popędził do karczmy, przez co pozostawiona przez niego armia została zniszczona przez siły Waerjaka, lecz młody wódz nie docenił złoczyńcy, wysyłając w celu jego pojmania zbyt mały oddział. Poradził on sobie z gwardią przyboczną, lecz sam Hundric zdołał uciec na swoje ziemie. Porażka Hundrica również nie była pełna: rozwścieczony klęską łotr wydał rozkaz zmuszenia do niewolniczej pracy w brutalnych warunkach pojmane kobiety i dzieci z innych plemion w celu rychłęgo nadrobienia strat zadanych przez Waerjaka, który w owym czasie stanął przed najtrudniejszym wyborem moralnym w swoim życiu: Tarnum został porwany w bitwie przez Vogla Karkołamacza i uwięziony w jego mieście o nazwie Boernberg. Większość barbarzyńców (m.in. skupionych w walnych zgromadzeniach) domagało się od Waerjaka przypuszczenia szturmu na twierdzę Hundrica i odbicie wyzyskiwanych jeńców, wśród których było wielu członków ich rodzin. Wulgar z kolei podsuwał mu myśl uratowania od śmierci w niechybnych mękach Tarnuma, uzasadniając to tym, że nie należałoby go tak po prostu zostawić w szponach wroga, a "paru jeńców może poczekać". Daeric natomiast opowiedział przybranemu synowi Tarnuma makabryczne sprawozdania o stosach czaszek układanych z trupów niewolników przez Hundrica. Lud oczekiwał od Waerjaka, że zadba o wyruszenie z odsieczą gnębionym przez okrutnika jeńcom, a ich zaufanie do niego było tak wielkie, że koronowali go nawet na swego króla. Waerjak przypłacił swo ostateczny wybór bolesną śmiercią Tarnuma z rąk Vogla, lecz wiele dotychczas neutralnych plemion barabrzyńskich uznało jego czyn za tak chwalebny, że wsparli go oni w walce z Hundricem. Z tak ogromną armią świeżo mianowany królem młodzieniec bez trudu zdobył miasta Hundrica, po czym dopadł jego samego i po zniszczeniu jego wojsk przybocznych stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. Waerjak przekonał się po doznaniu tryumfu nad nim, że również lud rządzony przez tego zbrodniarza był biedny, zagłodzony i zrozpaczony, toteż jego poddani z wielką radością przyjęli wieść o zwycięstwie Waerjaka. Bliscy wojowników barbarzyńskich - brudni, chorzy i głodni - mogli z kolei połączyć się znowu ze swoimi krewnymi wojownikami. Sam Hundric skamlał żałośnie o litość, zatem osierocony król przyjął jego kapitulację i kazał go uwięzić. Tę chwilę wykorzystał Daeric w celu wymierzenia słusznego odwetu i sprawiedliwości za wybicie jego plemienia. W trakcie hucznej biesiady z okazji pokonania tyrana zakradł się do celi despoty i jednym ciosem toporem położył kres jego istnieniu. Usiłował później zełgać Waerjakowi, że popełnił on samobójstwo swoim własnym toporem, lecz wybitny władca - pomny na tchórzliwe poddanie się Hundrica - domyślił się całej prawdy i mimo występków denata nie potępił w rozmowie w cztery oczy Daerica za jego samowolę, zakazując mu czynienia podobnych "wypadków" pod groźbą wyrządzenia tego plemieniu Odyńcowej Racicy. Daeric domyślił się tej subtelnej aluzji i pogodził się ze wstydem z Waerjakiem, który był zbyt zmęczony po całym dniu i pogrążony w żałobie po śmierci Tarnuma, by karać go za ten wybryk. Po śmierci Hundrica jego poddani bez żadnych problemów i dobrowolnie oddali się pod panowanie Waerjaka. Jako wrogi bohater sterowany przez gracza zielonego występuje w misji "Królewski dylemat". Posiada umiejętności Walka, Odporność na magię i Łucznictwo (poziomy mistrzowskie), Atak, Dowodzenie i Walka wręcz (poziomy eksperckie) oraz Taktyka (poziom zaawansowany), artefakty Długi Łuk, Tarcza, Napierśnik Regeneracji i Zabójca Olbrzymów, 3-punktową premię do obrażeń i 5-punktową premię do szybkości. Rozpoczyna grę z zakątka na południowo-zachodnim krańcu mapy za pomarańczową bramą graniczną, gdzie ma dostęp do kilku złóż złota i stajni centaurów. Jego armia składa się na początku ze 150 berserkerów, 70 centaurów, 45 nomadów, 10 cyklopów i 6 behemotów. Patroluje okolicę w promieniu 5 mil. Portretu użyczył mu bohater Wolfric (co ciekawe, ten sam portret posiada Vogel Karkołamacz w tej samej misji, lecz w następnej - "Jedno plemię" - Vogel ma już inny). Jeżeli gracz zamiast poprzeć własny lud zabije Vogla Karkołamacza w twierdzy Boernberg, los Hundrica potoczy się inaczej - dzięki rozgromieniu plemienia Vogla i dezercji niepokornych i zatroskanych o dobro swoich rodzin wojowników Waerjaka, Hundric z braku konkurencji zostanie najpotężniejszym i niezwyciężonym władcą całego barabrzyńskiego kraju, a scenariusz zakończy się uwolnieniem Tarnuma... i przegraną, gdyż Waerjak w ten sposób zdradza swój lud. Cytaty o Hundricu * Hundricem kieruje tłusty brzuch. (...) Moje plemię walczyło kiedyś u jego boku. Pewnego razu mieliśmy przewagę nad wrogiem - staliśmy na wzgórzu i mogliśmy go zaskoczyć - ale ten głupiec nie dał rozkazu do ataku, dopóki nie skończył śniadania! (...) Choć tłusty, jest jednak silny jak wół! I szybszy, niżby mogło się wydawać. przedstawiony przez Wulfrica - zdarzenie dnia 7. scenariusza "Wojna w słusznej sprawie" kampanii "Chwała dni minionych" * Nawet klan Hundrica ucieszył się, gdy położyłem kres jego panowaniu. Jego lud był biedny, zagłodzony i zrozpaczony. Wiele czasu musiało minąć, nim wydobędą się z nędzy. Najważniejsze jednak były kobiety i dzieci, wykonujące niewolniczą pracę w kopalniach Hundrica. Gdy do nich dotarliśmy, były brudne, chore i głodne, ale teraz przynajmniej bezpieczne. Wiele łez popłynęło, gdy moi wojownicy odnaleźli rodziny. Najgorsze mieli już za sobą. (...) Nie pytałem, dlaczego Hundric miałby się zabijać po tym, jak poddał się i błagał żałośnie o litość. Nie pytałem, jak zabił się Hundric, ani też dlaczego krew na toporze Daerica wydawała się świeża, choć od bitwy upłynęło już wiele godzin. Bitwa dobiegła końca, Tarnum nie żył, ja zaś byłem zmęczony. (...) Daeric skinął głową ze wstydem, zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, co uczynił. Zanim jednak zdążył przeprosić, odjechałem w stronę moich wojsk. Ujechałem ledwie pól drogi, gdy dobiegły mnie skandowane okrzyki, odbijające się echem po okolicy. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi. misji "Królewski dylemat" kampanii "Chwała dni minionych" ukazywany po pokonaniu Hundrica * Żołądek Hundrica uratował mu chyba życie. Zwiadowcy dostrzegli armię Hundrica, nim zdołał odkryć naszą obecność. Wpadłem na pomysł, który miał zapewnić nam zwycięstwo, plan, który nawet Tarnum uznał za bezbłędny. Moi zwiadowcy powrócili w teren, rozgłaszając plotki, że w pewnej gospodzie przyrządzają najsoczystszą dziczyznę w całym kraju. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Hundric okazał się na tyle głupi, by połknąć haczyk. Wraz z garstką przybocznych gwardzistów odłączył się od armii, pozostawiając ją bez wodza. Uderzyłem nie zwlekając i choć okupiliśmy zwycięstwo pewnymi stratami, wróg doznał druzgocącej klęski. Niestety Hundric zdołał wymknąć się z pułapki, którą zastawiłem w gospodzie. Nie doceniłem wodza i wysłałem zbyt mały oddział, by go pojmać. Zdołał przebić się przez moich ludzi i uciec, pozostawiając straż przyboczną na naszej łasce. o jednym ze starć z Hundricem - zdarzenie uaktywniane po pokonaniu gracza zielonego w scenariuszu "Wojna w słusznej sprawie" kampanii "Chwałą dni minionych" Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy (Heroes of Might and Magic IV) en:Hundric